Lioness of Stormwind
by Vahn
Summary: Fate Stay Night Spin off, Saber is reborn on Azeroth after her death at Camlann, can she make a difference?
1. Prologue

Wacraft belongs to Blizzard

FSN belongs to Typemoon

Warning! This is more of a spin off instead of a direct cross with modern day. I like saber and so I am gonna put her in the WoW world. Also Grammars gonna hurt :D You been warned.

Lioness of Azeroth

Prologue

+++++ Camlann +++++

Saber gasped as she felt a powerful pain in her abdomen. For a moment she was confused as to where she was until she saw the trees around her.

"Your Majesty!" A handsome figure shouted in front of her , tears in his eyes.

"B-bedivere," Arthur said weakly as it came back to her. Her choice , her love, Shiro, it was over. Her life was over. It was..a nice dream.

"Your majesty, please hold on, the physician would be here soon." Sir Bedivere of his knights of the rounds table cried softly for his noble king.

Saber stiffen her resolved. She was a king and will act in a manner befitting of one even on the verge of death. "Bedivere, I have a task for you my most loyal knight." She said firmly.

"Anything my king," Sir Bedivere kneel immediately.

"Come here." Saber beckon to her knight and saw him approached. Taking Excalibur she placed it in the very surprised hand of her round table knight. "I , King Arthur, task you with returning this blade to the Lady of the Lake." She said despite the pain and the weakness.

Bedivere tearfully accepted the blade and could not help but marvel once more how strong his king sounded even as wounded as he was.

"Go." Saber commanded and saw the reluctance in her knight eyes before the knight did as she commanded.

Saber did not know how long she stayed there for or how long she was left alone. Contrary to the bloodied battlefield she was sure she was in, the area Bedivere took her to was warm and peaceful.

'Shiro...' Saber thought forlornly at her once and future love. 'I wish for you to be happy in your life..my..Shiro.' She finished as her final strength left her.

++++ With Bedivere ++++

Bedivere found true to his word arrived a the Lake with Excalibur in hand. Standing before the majestic lake he could not help but feel the power radiating off of it. Still he had a task to do.

"My King, Arthur of Camelot, bid me to return this blade to it's rightful owner!" Bedivere said holding the sword in front of his face before arcing his arm back and flinging it as hard as possible.

It was when the sword reached it's apex and was about to touch the lake when day turned to night and a moon beam shown upon it's entire body.

"What?!" Bedivere said as he felt a powerful force swirled all around him.

**"Vivian" **An angelic voice sounded out. If Bedivere did not know better he said that it was emanating from the sky. Impossibly a figure cloaked in nothing but stars fluttered down to the lake.

"**Elune**." A female figure made of water formed from the lake responded.

"**The Legion encroachment grows closer on Azeroth, I need your champion**." The starry figured said in a soft melodious voice.

The watery figure appeared to fluctuate wildly at the mention of the Legion before it reformed. "**Agreed**." The Lady of the Lake said as she took Excalibur and handed to the starry figure. "**I will send my son as well." **

**"Agreed." **The starry figure, Elune said and rose floated back up to the sky, Excalibur in tow.

Bedivere watched as the starry figure left and night turned back into day. He looked back to the lake only to see the Lady of the Lake standing in front of him.

**"You serve your king well sir Bedivere**." The lady of lake said. "**You have done your duty your king will be proud**." She said before she turned away and started to float off.

"I live ONLY to serve my lord." Bedivere said softly.

"**How would you like to serve your lord again**?" The lady of the lake said stopping in mid way.

Bedivere closed his eyes. "My lord is not long for this world. I' shall go to him to be there in his final moments." He said bowing his head and was about to turned away.

"**Your Lord is no longer on this Earth**." The lady of the lake said. "**The Moon Goddess of Azeroth, another land, have taken your lord and my son, Lancelot to be reborn anew."**

Bedivere turned back around immediately and jumped off his horse. "What did you say milady?!" He demanded. Not believing his ear.

"**Your lord will be reborn on another world to fight a new war a new, my son last wish was to follow your Lord to the ends of the Earth and so I asked the Moon Goddess of Azeroth that boone." **The Lady of the Lake said softly.

His lord will be alive on another world? His lord will have need of knights like him. "Milady, please send me with my lord!" He said quickly as he walked to the edge of the lake. "I beg of you, please let me serve my liege once more!" He shouted.

"I cannot guarantee you will be as you are now," The lady of the lake said softly. "However , if you truly want to, I will send you after your lord." She finished with a smile.

"Thank you milady." Bedivere said kneeling happily.

"Surely you will not served our lord alone Sir Bedivere?" A new firm voice said. From out of the forest emerged a handsome man with sun kissed hair.

"Sir Gawain, what are you doing here?" Bedivere asked as he identified the figure. Last he heard Gawain was still at Camlann fighting the rearguard action.

"Our entire army saw a silver ray of light shine upon our King and spirit him away." Gawain recalled. " I rode in after you and found you here."

"Then you heard." Bedivere said.

"Yes, and this time I will not dishonor myself again." Gawain said with steel in his eyes. "When next I meet our lord he will have my complete and utter devotion."

Bedivere did not know what Gawain was talking about, as far as he knew Gawain was the best of Arthur knights rivaling that of the disgrace Lancelot.

"It matters not, when next I see our king, I will serve him faithfully." Gawain said before looking at the Lady of the Lake and kneel . " My Lady, please bestow upon me the same grace you were to grant to Bedivere, let me serve my lord again in the next life."

"Your King has many loyal follower," The Lady of the Lake said with a smile. " Then the mortal coils you know now are now dead." She said.

Bedivere and Gawain immediately staggered forward as their spirit rose from their body and circled the Lady of the Lake. "Go and serve her well, loyal knights." Vivian said before sending the two souls after Saber.

"Was it wise?" An elderly voice said from the opposite side of the lake.

"Merlin." The Lady of the Lake said cordially. "Better that they stop the Legion on Azeroth then here wouldn't you say?"

"You are correct of my dear." Merlin said with a grin before looking up at the starry sky. "You were magnificent Arturia, I will make sure they remember your legend for all ages."

***** Azeroth, Black morass, Stormwind Outer Laying Lands *****

Saber only knew darkness, it was tight and enclosed . For a moment she was surrounded by silvery light the next she was here in complete darkness. Her arms felt weak, she felt tired. She felt like she was drowning. She needed to get out, her pride as King Arthur and Saber would not let her be drown here and so she felt around for an opening, any opening and finally found it.

Suddenly and to quick for her mind to even process, Saber found herself outside in the light. Her arms and body felt weak, she felt exhausted. That was when a giant man picked her up.

"Well, Well , welcome to the world little one." The giant man said kindly. "Congratulation, it's a girl."

Saber was confused, why was the man talking to her like that and why can't she summon any of her strength to strike down the giant. IT was then she felt the giant hand her to a gentle looking woman with brown hair instead of blond like her very own.

" Hello there little one." The woman said softly , her eyes fulled of love.

That put Saber on alert. The woman was treating her like a newborn but the way the woman eyes looked at it, full of warmth concerned her.

"My word, she have such beautiful emerald eyes." A proud male voice said from the side.

To Saber surprised another giant, different from the first one showed his face looking at her. His face was handsome and he looked at her with pride. _'Unhand me Giant!_' Saber wanted to shouted but found that her voice failed her,instead a sound much like a gurgle made it passed her lips.

"Awww." The Giant man and woman cooed at her. "She does not look very please by being brought into this world now does she?" The man asked with a chuckle.

The woman lightly slap the man arm before holding hold Saber to her again. "Welcome to the world little one, I will love you for the rest of my life." The woman said softly to Saber.

It was then that Saber finally made the connection. With great strength and force of will she focused her arms and held it in front of her face and was completely shocked by what she said.

"Oh my, look at how strong she is!" The man bellow out loudly while laughing at the same time. For some odd reason he sounded extremely proud of himself.

"You are so fussy!" The woman child softly to Saber.

Saber however was looking at her arm. Gone was the harden muscle, the firm skin, the callous. It was small, pink and weak looking. Like a baby. Like .A. Baby. '_Oh my god. I'm an infant!?_' Saber thought stunned.

"Well, what should we name her?" The kindly woman said looking down at her new born baby.

"Hmm, my father name was Arthur and my mother name was Victoria." The man said while placing a hand on under his chin. "How about Arturia?" He asked hesitantly.

"Arturia huh?" The woman said looking down at her new bundle of joy who was still holding her hand out before her looking at it in amazement. She never heard any baby being able to do that yet her hand fascinated her. "I like it, it's a beautiful name."

Saber for her part could not believe what was happening. She also started to freak out a bit when she saw a very large breast headed toward her face.

TBC...

AN: Yet another idea that I feel like doing, will continued this eventually when I finish some of my other works. As always, C+C appreciated, reviews welcomed.

Also this is more of a spin off and saber adventure. Some might feel that Shiro=FSN, for me it kind of like Saber and everything so I am just breaking off a piece. Also the time line would be pre-orc invasion.


	2. Chapter 1

Wacraft belongs to Blizzard

Fate Stay Nihght belongs to Typemoon

Warning! This is more of a spin off instead of a direct cross with modern day. I like saber and so I am gonna put her in the WoW world. Also Grammars gonna hurt :D You been warned.

Also, this fic take place during the first orc -human war.

Lioness of Azeroth

Chapter 1

**** Azeroth, Black Morass ****

"Arturia!" A girlish voice yelled out loudly.

"Hmm?" Saber said glancing up at a group of girls no more then five waving to her. Saber, she still preferred to still think of herself as Saber despite the fact that she regained her old name in this new but familiar world. The reason simply being she did not want to forget Shiro, even now her heart yearned for him so despite others calling her Arturia, in her mind she was still Shiro's Saber.

"Come play with us, you just sitting here under the banner again!" One of the girl with curly brown hair in a simple dressed said as she tugged on Saber's arm.

Saber looked up at the royal blue banner with a gold lion figure stitched into it's very fabric. She did not know why but she took great comfort in being so near it. Maybe it's was because it reminded her of home, of Britannia. Still she had pressing matter to attended to , most of which were these group of girls. "I am not feeling so well right now Tiffany." She said softly and saw the little girls look at her with concern. "Perhaps later?" she suggested.

The little girl in question, Tiffany , looked at her friend for a second and slowly nodded before running off with the other girls in tow.

Sighing again, she leaned her head back on the banner and closed her eyes. In a way, she got her wish despite the grail. She had a new life, a new life under a fair and just king from what her parents told her. Looking at the adults around her they were happy, peaceful, even the soldiers from the local garrison appeared to be harden but friendly.

In other words, they were at peace. Ever since being reborn into this world, in the land called Azeroth, she felt strangely at peace. Looking at her hand she realized that these hands of her have yet to take another life, have yet to be soaked in blood in defense of her country. They were clean.

"Arturia, there you are," A matronly voice said.

"Mother." Saber said softly in greeting to her mother as she got onto her feet. Ironically her mother name here was also Igraine. Not so her father however, his name was Athan, a farmer.

"Why aren't you playing with your friends?" Igraine asked concerned looking over at her to see if she was feeling well. Ever since Arturia was a baby she had been captivated by the Stormwind banner hanging from the center of their town from the moment she laid eyes on it. As soon as she could walk, the first place she went to was the banner, it was name playfully by the villagers as Arturia's Rest.

"Just don't feel like it mother." Saber said truthfully. Her mother was every bit as warm, kind and gentle as she could have hoped for. Saber truly loved her, she was the mother Saber never had back in her original world. "Can I help you with anything?" She asked eagerly as she brushed the dust off from her simple dress.

"And get your nice dress dirty again?" Igraine said scandalized. " I think not!"

"I can go get changed." Saber said smiling. She had the farmer smock that her father had made for her upon her request. She loved the man who was her father in this life also, though not a king, he was as noble as one. At least to her.

"Not a chance young lady." Igraine said exasperated. Her daughter seem to spend more time in her farmer smock then the lovely dress she bought for her. "Now go play with your friends." She shooed her daughter.

"As you wish Mother." Saber said with a soft smile. Her mother was forever fretting over her but she wouldn't have it any other way. Standing up she realized that even for her age which was six, she was shorter then average. Dejectedly she realized that her height would stay the same in her new life. Still as her mother request she will go and find her other playmate. Why that game of tag was almost like the training she use to do, only substitute hands for broad swords swinging at her and it was just the same principle. "I shall return before evening." She said with a nod of her head.

"Yes your majesty." Igraine said in a rueful town of voice as her daughter left. Honestly her daughter talked as if she was a noble sometime. Putting both hand on her hips she shook her head ,she had no idea where her daughter learn such formal speak, most girls her age were polite but her daughter took it to a whole new level. Still, it did give her a sense of pride when other mothers comment on how well behaved and graceful her daughter seem even at such a young age.

Saber was greeted by the Stormwind footmen as she passed through the wooden doors leading outside of it's sturdy stone wall.

"Remember not too far young lady." The footman, a bearded man name Gerald said kindly.

"I understand." Saber said with a nod of her head and head out to place with Tiffany and the other girls.

"You know, I something think she really do understand." Gerald friend, Franklin said with a chuckle. Meeting Arturia had been interesting, after all how many six year old girls usually asked border defense and how far it extend? He could see in her eyes that she recognized the safe zone within their patrol routes and guided her friends within it making sure to gently keep them withing the safety zone.

"I know, that little girl is too smart by half." Gerald said chuckling looking after Arturia.

"Going to be a real cutie when she grow up though." Franklin said with indulgent smile.

"Prettiest eyes by far in the village." Gerald nodded. Everyone in the village , including the local garrison had met little Arturia. Her blond hair was nothing special as they had plenty of blonds around. No, upon first meeting the little girl everyone was captivated by her eyes. Large , luminous, almost emerald in it's greeny.

"Aye, that she does." Franklin said as he greeted the local patrol just returning. He then looked to little Arturia and noticed how instinctively the other children made way for her and listened to whatever she dictated. That girl was the natural leader of any group of children she was in.

++++ Evening ++++

Saber returned home and was immediately attacked by a grown man from behind. Immediately her body went on the defensive as she elbowed the offending attacker head.

"Easy little one I give up!" Her father laughed as she backed away from his daughter and held his hand up in surrender.

Saber mouth gaped wide opened then suddenly shut itself as her face lit up red. She just attacked her own father!

"If it does not offend my little lioness, can her father give her a welcome home kiss?" Athan asked with a smirked as she watched his cute little girl pouted.

"Of-of course." Saber said blushing and felt her father picked her up giving her a gentle loving kiss on her cheek before setting her back down. "I- I'm sorry for hitting you Father." She said remorsefully.

"You have quite a punch on you." Athan said grinning at his daughter. " You gonna need it to fend the boys off with a stick when you grow up." He said chuckling and watched as his daughter stammered cutely in protest. She had no idea how adorable she looked flustered.

Saber did not think she was anything special, she wasn't pretty like Rin or beautiful like Guinevere. Sometime during the privacy of their bed chambers when she no longer needed to act like a king, Guinevere would tell her how she would have been a beautiful girl. Yet, she did not give it much thought, after all, when the Saxons were attacking all such talks were frivolous at the most. Suddenly she was swooped up into her father's arm and placed on his sturdy shoulder, she had been hoisted up like this by her men once before. She made her displeasure known then and they had never done it again since. Yet when her father did it, with his easy going smile , it made her felt warmed inside. She shall allow it.

"And here we go, to help your mother with dinner! Yay!" Her father said running to the kitchen to greet his wife.

"You should go clean up for dinner dear, Arturia, would you help me set the tables?" Igraine asked to which her daughter nodded. Her daughter was so reliable and mature, why she didn't even need help taking a bath and was able to pay attention to the task at hand instead of being flighty like the rest of the girls her age.

After dinner, Saber slept in her own room having reassured her parents sometime last year that she was not afraid of the dark. Which apparently only made them even prouder of her much to her embarrassment as her mother bragged to the neighbors about her bravery. Honestly, it was not like how she routed the Danes at Cornwall, now THAT would have been worthy of being proud. She taught Horsa and his Sea Wolves a harsh lesson that day.

Laying in her bed , Saber could not help but let her mind wander , once more, about her circumstance. The fact of the matter was she had been fighting since she was 15 and after 10 years of war, peace at last , even though she had wanted it, did not come easy for her.

Still, day by day, little by little, the people around Saber was helping to heal her heart. Her village was a small but simple one. Located in what is known as the Black Morass, her village was the outermost edge of the Kingdom of Stormwind territory.

The garrison size was only a few hundreds at the most, while the population only boasted a few thousand at best. Magic she found out was common placed here in this world, though the only magic that she had seen thus far were from low level magi and the local cleric from Northshire Abbey.

Six years, six years she's been here. Six years of peace. Six war free years. Maybe it was time she made a bigger effort to integrate herself with her new life. This was after all, what she wanted in the beginning.

***** Nine years later ****

"Hello Arturia."

"Greeting Mrs. Audrey." Saber greeted the local vendor woman as she walked down the market to make her selection for dinner.

"Hello there lass!" Gerald, who beard were beginning to be salted by white, greeted the young woman as he was too out and about doing shopping for his squad mate.

"Good afternoon Gerald." Saber said with a smile. "How are things looking out there?" She asked politely.

"Coast is clear." Gerald said smiling and was refreshed just by seeing Arturia smile at him. He was right, that girl did grew up to be a real beauty. Her long luxurious blond hair reached passed her shoulder swaying in the wind gracefully making many men stop briefly to admired her. Her figure while slim were quite athletic, already he heard about suitors from other villages coming to ask for her hand. _'Good luck ya wee bastards.'_ He thought savagely.

Saber walked down the market street carefully making her dinner selection. After all this time she had finally learn how to cook. She briefly wondered if she would have made Shiro proud. That of course did not meant she was girly in the least. A few years ago she found out that girls could join the military just like the men. It had surprised her that such a society so similar to hers would be so fair with no set roles for either gender.

Naturally she started training in secret, but being a small village, it was not a secret for long. Within a couple of days after Tiffany and Alice saw her train, the whole village knew about it. The only stepping stone to her training was an older boy, ironically named Kay. He had told her that a small dainty girl like her had no business with swords or fighting.

Well, that was an insult to Saber if she had ever heard one, she challenged him to a duel on the spot. With Gerald and the captain of the Guard Johnathan as her witness, she trounced the boy three years her senior with ease. Ever since then, she was nick named the Lioness of Marshal's by the garrison soldiers.

"Arturia!" A male voice sounded off to her right.

"Kay." Saber said flatly. Of course a nick name was not all she earned as Kay, the big stocky handsome boy by her side had not stop pestering her since she demolished him in their little duel. In fact every time he see's her now all he can do is look away and blush. What kind of man would do that?!

"I'm- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad." Kay said hurriedly , his expression pleading for forgiveness as if his whole world hinged on her words.

"I am not mad and stop acting like that ." Saber said a bit annoyed. She hated weak men like that.

"Of, of course, whatever you say." The older boy said nervously. Suddenly he could look anyway but at the girl next to him. "S-say- A-arturia..w-would you like to go to the summer solstice festival with me?" He blurted out hurriedly his face unnaturally red.

"Already promised I'd go with Tiffany and Alice. Maybe next time. " Saber replied easily as she finished her purchased of fresh vegetable from the vender. Without looking to see Kay expression, Saber left and continued her shopping leaving the boy standing still at the stall.

"Better luck next time eh Kay?" Regina, the fruit vendor said with a kind smile. The boy had gather up so much courage and the girl just shot him down easy.

Kay continued to stand in once place not moving an inch, a broken expression on his face.

++++ Saber ++++

_'Hmm, I think I have everything.'_ Saber said as she checked her the list in her basket. Out of the majority of her friend she was one of the few that could read and write. For some reason apparently that ability made all the children around her age looked to her for guidance.

"Oh Arturia!" Tiffany greeted her friend with a gentle hug. "May the Light shine on you this day." She said in greeting.

"May the Light be with you also. " Saber recited the automatically. They were kind of like the bible scriptures she had back on her old world. Tiffany was dress in her white acolyte robes as she had entered the ranks of the Church of the Light. Her friend have the ability to heal others no matter the wound. That to Saber was amazing itself, and to think this land was full of people like that...truly a different world then her own.

"So I heard you turn down Kay in public at the market place." Her friend accused her playfully. "Why did you do that?"

Saber narrowed her eyes at her friend and for once cursed the fact that this village was so small because if Tiffany knew, then everyone knew. "I do not like bullies like him." She said with a upturn of her nose.

"The only reason why he bullied you was because he liked you, ever since we were kids all he could talk about was you and your pretty eyes!" Tiffany said in a playfully jealous tone. "Did I also mention that he's handsome, and his family is well off. He's the most sought off after bachelor in the village and he only have eyes for you!" She accused.

"Then you can have him." Saber said countered as she continued on her way home. Her friends immediately follow next to her. Her mother would no doubt let her hear it again. She knew that it was almost time for her to wed and then have children. This was the life she wanted...but now that it came time for her to do it, she found the entire thought unsettling. If she wed..then it would be out of obligation not like with Shiro...yet even Shiro was starting to fade, strong feelings that she once had for him was starting to cool. She was not sure how she'd feel about that, was she betraying him?

"Honestly, for such a pretty girl you sure can be dense." Tiffany said in exasperation.

The two friends made small talk for a while before Tiffany broke off and returned to the local church while Saber headed home. Of course, true to form her mother was standing at the front door waiting for her. She could feel another lecture was going to happen soon.

"Arturia." Igraine greeted her strong willed daughter.

"Mother." Saber greeted her mother with a smile as she step to move into her home.

"So..anything happen at the market today?" Igraine asked with a deceptively kind smile as she moved to block Saber way.

"Nope, not at all." Saber said easily. It was the truth, turning down Kay was routine by now. She made to shift left to move into her home again.

"That is not what I heard." Igraine said as she blocked her daughter's path then stepped forward. "I heard you turned down the poor boy in the marketplace in public!" She exclaimed , throwing her hand in the air.

Sighing, Saber looked up to the sky and braced herself for the argument she knew was going to come. "He asked me a question, I answered." She said with a soft sighed.

"He likes you, he's handsome and he comes from a good family. Why not him?" Igraine asked. While she grew to love Athan, it was still an arrange marriage.

"Because he was a bully and I do NOT tolerate bully's." Saber said with her arms crossed. "Also I am not attracted in the slightest to him." She said honestly.

"That was years ago and it was a children's fight at that!" Igraine exclaimed. The one thing that most people in the village learn about Arturia was she had a long memory and she grouped you into two category, either you are with her or against her. Over the years there had been some real bullies but she had thoroughly beat them to the ground much to her husband amusement. The only reason why Kay even got into a fight with her in the first place was because he wanted to protect her. He did not feel that a girl like Arturia should be wielding a sword and set about to teach her a lesson on how harsh it would be out there for a girl of her size and stature. Which was why it came as a completely surprised when Arturia destroyed the poor boy with ease.

"Still does not matter." Saber said exasperated. She wanted to tell her mother the real reason, that it was not because she did not find any of the men attractive or able. It was because none of them was Shiro. Still...Does she plan on spending the rest of her new life alone?

"You better pick a suitor and soon." Igraine warned. "You are getting too old." She said firmly.

"If that is your wish mother." Saber said softly. Perhaps she should just choose any person and be done with it.

Igraine eyes soften and pulled her sullen daughters into her arms. "My only wish for you my little lioness is for you to be happy and surrounded by children." She said softly. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to, I am just asking you to please keep an open mind."

Saber lips pressed together thinly and sighed into her mother's embraced. "I- I will try. You have my word." She said firmly making her mother gasped.

Igraine learned a long time ago that if Arturia said she gave her word on anything, come hell or high water, she was going to see it fulfilled. She hugged her strong willed daughter tighter.

"Father is not home yet?" Saber said after a few moments.

"Hmm, no," Igraine replied to her daughter still hugging her. "Strange, he should be back by now he has a shorter day today on the farms." She said.

Suddenly the bell run from the town hall. Saber eyes widen and broke free of her mother's grasp. She looked immediately to toward where the front gate was and saw the garrison soldiers rushing in formation toward it. "We're under attack." Saber whispered softly.

"Oh your father is still out there!" Igraine said hysterically.

Saber looked at the gate and how the garrison soldiers was already manning the keep walls. "Stay here mother, I will try to get some information." She commanded.

Igraine did not know why but she instantly obeyed her daughter who sudden demeanor changed. In her place was someone else completely, a person use to giving command. "P-please be careful." She told her daughter softly who turned around and gave her a firm nod.

"I will,mother." Saber said as she rushed to the gate. As soon as she came in range she saw the two footman that had been indulgent of her as a child. "Gerald! Franklin!" She shouted spying the two familiar guard.

"Arturia! You should not be here!" Gerald shouted at the foolish girl. "Go back home and barr your doors!" he ordered.

"Not until I find my father. He was working on the western farm, did you hear anything?" Saber asked, no demanded.

Gerald did not know why , or how , but the sweet willful beauty that he known all her life suddenly turned into someone that radiated obedience. It was as if he was standing in front of a general of the army. The words fell from his lips because he could even stop himself. " The western farmland was the first to be attacked, only a few survivors made it." He said gesturing to a group of couple of survivor that was being tended to by the clerics of Northshire. "Thanks to their warning we are able to set up our defenses quickly and have already sent for help from Sunshire and Stonewind Keep."

Saber nodded and ran down to the survivor and instantly recognized one of her father's friend, Glen. "Glen!" She shouted catching the man attention who was one his back with a deep gasp on his stomach. "Who did this to you?" She demanded. "Where is my father?"

Glen looked over to his friend little girl and suddenly tears filled his eyes.

"No.." Sabers said as Glen look told her all she needed. "No." She said steeping back.

"I..I'm sorry Arturia, he wouldn't leave with me, he held those...things back so that I can escape to warn the town, to protect you and your mother." Glenn said crying softly. "I'm so sorry Arturia...forgive me for not staying by your father side...forgive me." He sobbed out brokenly.

"NO!" Saber screamed. Her father, the man who loved her unconditionally in her new life. The man who accepted her for who she was , never once caring if she was not like other girls. Got her her first wooden sword, then real sword after. Her father...dead? It didn't seem real. She never knew Uther but Athan...Athan was more of a father to her then Uther ever was, even Merlin. He simply asked her to be her.

"By the light, What the hell are they?" A horrified voice from one of the armored footman asked as he gaze down upon the battlements.

"A-are those heads they mounted on their spears?" Franklin another guard on the wall said in a disgusted tone of voice.

Saber got up quickly and ran up to the battlement walls, she had to see this for herself.

"Arturia! No!" Gerald said as he saw the pretty blond girl running up the battlements. "Stop her!" He gesture at two of the nearby guards. She did not need to see this...abomination.

To everyone amazement, the smaller girl pushed the first armored man against the battlement walls, stunning him and pushed the second one off the steps without missing a beat. She was on top of the wall before anyone else could react in time.

"No..." Saber said as she saw the head of her father one on one of the spear. Bracing herself against the battlements she looked at the men who did this to her father only to find that they were not men at all but instead some kind of green monstrosity. They numbered in the hundreds, more then the troops garrisoned here at Marshal's Keep.

"Arturia..." A soft comforting voice said next to her.

Raising her eyes she saw that it was Kay who was part of the local militia. "Please, go home to your mother and let us do our job." He said gently. "Someone need to tell her."

For the first time in her life, Saber felt grateful to Kay and nodded. She listlessly made her way down the stone steps and saw the sympathetic look from the soldiers she passed. Even as she was leaving she could hear the local garrison leader, Lieutenant Johnathan ordering the crossbow men to ready their bows and assigned defensive position.

Slowly Saber made her way back home to her house , lost in thought. It was when she reached the front door to her home that Saber stopped. She was hesitant to knock and wanted all of this to be a bad dream. That was when the door opened and her mother shot out like a cannon and latched onto her.

"Oh Arturia, your back," Igraine said relieved. "Did you see what happen, do you have news of your father?" She asked only to feel Arturia body stiffen at the mention of her father.

Igraine slowly pulled her daughter away from her and saw her daughter face. On her face was an expression of pain and sorrow but most importantly, they were tears. In all her life, even when Arturia was an infant, she had never cried. "Arturia?" She asked softly and suddenly she knew. She knew what had happened. Her own legs fell out from under her as she lost the love of her life.

"Mother!" Saber shouted in alarm as her mother collapsed. Suddenly her mother latched onto her and she could hear her mother sobbing in her chest. Together mother and daughter weep for the most precious man in their life.

Saber had been shocked, she thought that she would get a peaceful life. Fifteen years, Fifteen years of peace was what she had and it was gone. Something attacked them, something not even human. She would make them pay. "Mother, I am going." She said softly causing her mother to stiffen.

"No, you can't leave." Igraine said hysterically. "I- can't lose you too Arturia!" She said desperately.

"And you won't mother." Saber said as she reigned in her emotion as she stood up slowly. "Thank you mother for giving me such a peaceful life. You were more then I could ask for." she said softly confusing her mother.

"What -you act like you are not coming back." Igraine said fearfully.

"Keep the doors lock," Saber said as she went to the kitchen and took out the sword her father brought her. "I will return for you ." She said firmly.

Igraine watched in horror as her daughter took her longsword and cut off her long luxurious hair leaving it short up to her neck. "Arturia, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Going to war." Saber said as she rolled her hair familiarity into it's military style bun behind her head with her two bangs lock framing her face. Looking at her mother she nodded . "Remember to keep the door close until I return." She ordered.

"O-okay." Igraine said as she watched her daughter turned...something else walked out from the door. Her daughter had always had a presence around her but the one that was in the room just now was overwhelming. For a moment it almost felt like she was in the presence of King Adamant Wrynn again and even then she was just one of the people in the crowd celebrating his return from successfully repelling the Gurubashi Troll attack.

++++Battlement walls ++++

Saber walked purposefully up the battlement as she saw the others already had shield armed and at the ready facing forward.

"Arturia!" A voice shouted in concern. It was Gerald. "You shouldn't be here." He said firmly.

"I am here to contribute to the defense of Marshal's Keep." Saber replied giving Gerald a look that made him back down.

Johnathan who watched the exchanged saw the girl demeanor noted that she held herself well. There was not a single ounce of fear running through her in contrast to some of the militia group. "Get her some armor that would fit her." He said.

"Arturia, what are you doing here?" Kay said to the girl of his dream as she saw her standing up to Gerald.

"Kay.." Saber said her tone softening for the boy.

"Yes?" Kay said confused at the change in her tone. Then he saw her smiled at him, a genuine smile, one that he had wanted from her since he laid eyes on her.

"Thank you." Saber said before schooling her face and observing the creatures closing in on their keep.

Kay could only blushed in reply as he too turned to face the incoming creatures. They did not look like trolls from the story books that his father read to him as a child but they sure were green. Still, despite how menacing they looked, he felt like he could take a hundred of them on after Arturia smiled at him.

"Armor for you Arturia, hope it fits." A footman said as he handed Arturia some smaller armor.

To everyone presence surprised Arturia stripped off her clothing right there and put on the grey-ish armor with the blue color trim.

"Alright Arturia, grab a shield and man the east section. Kay you go with her." Johnathan said as he directed them to the weak spot along the wall.

Saber nodded and walked off without hesitation as the green brutes stopped in front of the gate. Saber glanced down and searched for her father's head. She swore she would be getting it back.

"LOK TAR ORGAR!" The Green creature at the head yelled and as if that was the signal the army of green skin surged forward as one with cruelly built latter that latched onto the Keep wall.

"Here they come!" Johnathan shouted out loud as the green skin was mounting the latter before it was latched onto it. "Remember your training, CROSS BOWS FIRE AT WILL!" He shouted.

Saber watched as the crossbow men peppered the oncoming green skins with thick wooden darts hitting anything within sight. With so many greenskin down there it was hard to missed. Still, the enemy was starting to latch onto the walls in greater numbers , some of them even jumping from the ladders before it even touch the wall.

Longsword in right hand and a shield in her left , Saber watched as the beasts started to make their way over to her section of the wall.

"RAWRRRGHHH! LOK TAR!" The Greenskin yelled as a half dozen managed to climb on top. Instantly the Stormwind defender swarm toward the intruders and tried to force them off the wall.

Saber was saw another bigger greenskin made it way over an expose area of the wall as the defender were too busy pushing back the other incursion along the rest of the wall to make a difference. Leaving Kay side, Saber charged at the greenskin and slam into him with her shield. The force and speed she hit him with stunned him leaving him open for a sweeping strike lobbing off his head. Striking the greenskin body with her shield she watch it toppled onto another one of it's comrade. Another green face pop up between the battlement snarling at her. Without even hesitating , Saber slide the sword into the attacker snarling mouth pushing it through the back of it's head and pull the blade out. It was dead before it hit the ground.

Kay watched as Arturia dispatched two big greenskin easily with amazement, he knew she was skilled but he never realized just how much. He watched as she ran with great speed to open gaps along their lines cutting down greenskins or pushing off ladder from the wall with her plated boots.

"You there! Get up!" Arturia said to a resting troop after what seemed like hours of battle but really only last minutes. "This town is depending on you, up on your feet!" She commanded.

The soldier, who had known Arturia all her life instantly snapped to attention. Her tone and mannerism spoke of experience and as he watched her fight tirelessly against the horde of greenskins he could not help but feel shamed. "For Stormwind!" He shouted as he charged back into the fray.

Saber did not know how long she fought for, she just knew she had to kill the greenskin and protect the people at all cost. Whenever a soldier might look like he was about to falter, she was there to save him. When some look ready to give up, she was there to order him to continue by charging into the fray.

When her sword broke due to the stress of the battle, she used her shield. When her shield was broken, she grabbed a great sword from a dead defender used that instead with great proficiently. Saber cut down the greenskin mercilessly.

"They breached the GATE!" Gerald yelled as the wooden gate of the keep was smashed wide open.

'_Mother!'_ Saber thought in a panic as the greenskins charged their way into the town. Luckily there was a wall of defender there , three deep, ready to stop the invading horde. "Huuah!" She yelled as she jumped from the battlement down to the gate itself and swung heavy powerful blows from her great sword.

"What is that girl?" Johnathan said his armor dented and his face bloodied as he watched the little waif of a girl swung the two-hander like a veteran.

"Raggh!" The Orc he was engaging yelled as it tried to cleave his stomach open with an axe.

"Die greenskin!" Johnathan shouted and shoved his word into it's ribcage before wiggling it around slicing it's inside up.

Still the battle was going bad for the defenders as slowly but surely, the defender were getting overrun. There was starting to be an even numbers of greenskins and Stormwind footman on the wall while the defenders on ground was starting to thin out despite Arturia efforts. "DO NOT YIELD!" Johnathan shouted loudly and suddenly knew nothing else.

Saber watched as the commander of Marshal's Keep, Lieutenant Johnathan was beheaded by a large creature, bigger then the green skin, sort of a light peach color. She could sense the shifted in momentum from the defenders as their commanding officer died. She had to changed the it.

"SOLDIERS OF STORMWIND!" Saber shouted as she charged up the battlement steps again toward the giant creature. "YOU WILL NOT YIELD!" She roar as she jumped up and slice the giant creature head off with a powerful heavy swing of her greatsword. Picking up the Stormwind standard, she held it in her hand much like her flag spear of old and shouted a powerful war-cry.

The soldiers of Stormwind, tired, bloodied , and hungry was reinvigorated by the sight of the smaller girl cutting down the giant size Ettin like creature.

"WE ARE WITH YOU ARTURIA!" Kay yelled as he too fought harder then he ever had in his life.

"ARTURIA!" The Soldiers of Stormwind yelled as if her name was a prayer before redoubling their effort.

"STORMWIND!" Saber shouted back calling upon their love and loyalty for their country. She then turned around and started to kill even more greenskins.

However, there was a limit to all human endurance, magical or not and slowly but surely the Stormwind defender numbers thinned out. Saber saw Kay swamped then cut to pieces by the brutish beast. Still she fought on and fought her way down the steps even as the retreat horn sounded for the Stormwind defenders to pull back.

"Arturia." Gerald said as she saw the greenskin started to swarm through the town and the soldiers being surrounded. "It's been an honor fighting along your side." He said truly.

Saber looked around and saw the soldiers looked to her for guidance. Saw the swarm of greenskin spreading through the town and saw all their escape route cut off. "Take as many of them down with you as you can." She said looking each of them in the eye.

"That we shall , won't we boys?!" Gerald yelled as she saw Arturia charged into the greenskin ranks. "We gonna let that little slip of a girl outdo us?" He shouted and then charged with his shield raised high.

_'So this is how my new life ends.'_ Saber thought even as she cut down more greenskins in her way. _'If only I had Excalibur, I could have turned the tide.'_ she thought to herself. "TO THE DEATH!" She shouted and charged when a loud blaring noise echo over the field.

Gerald who was fighting recognized that sound. "We're not going to die this day lass!" He said to the girl who seem to have taken command of their forces during mid battle. "You here that horn?"

Saber heard it, in fact it echo all through the town with how loud it was confusing even the greenskins. "Yes." She said.

"That's reinforcement!" Gerald said and true enough a stream of footman, and knights in pure black and gold armor streamed in from the outside destroying the greenskin forces.

"It's the Stonewind forces with some of the Brotherhood forces!" He say pointing at one of the black and gold armored knight.

"Brotherhood?" Saber asked as she watch the knights in black skillfully destroy all in their way while the knights in white rode down the greenskin in discipline formation.

"Aye, the Brotherhood of the Horse, Stormwind most elite fighting force." Gerald said proudly. "The strongest in the world!" He bragged as he wave to the black armored rider.

Saber had to admit, they were well armed, efficient, and brutal. The greenskin fell to them with such ease from their battle tactics. They were elite, almost as good as her knights of the round table. It was then that one of the knights caught sight of her and galloped at dead speed toward her.

Saber watched as the Brotherhood Knight stop his steed right in front of her and dismounted. He seem to be searching her with his eyes as he towered over her. So it was to her shock when he took off his helmet that she recognized his face.

Long dark hair framing a handsome rugged face smiling at her with that arrogant smile of his. Her one time best friend, her one time enemy. "Lancelot?" Saber asked in disbelief.

Eyes shinning in merriment he smiled at her. "At your service, my King." Lancelot said with a deep respectful bow.

TBC.

A/N: So here it was, this was actually written along with the prologue but due to flow I had to break it up. After tweaking it the best I can we now have this story. I will say this now, this is a side project at best but one I wanted to see. Which was Saber in blue armor standing proudly gazing in the distance with an army of Stormwind Soldiers behind her. :D

Also, I have no intention of getting Shiro into this world, none. Like I said, this is a Fate Stay night Spin off , I used Naruverse Arthurian legend and mixes it in with Warcraft. Why because Saber is a strong enough character on her own and I always like Saber centric stories. No doubt people want to see GAR Shiro but that has already happen over countless FSN/WC fics.

This is written for fun and for those that like it, cool, for those that don't I am sorry. Also , one might asked how Saber will get into the proper WC world? Three word, Time Travel Bullshit :D

As always C+C appreciate, Reviews welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

Lioness of Stormwind

Wacraft belongs to Blizzard

Fate Stay Night belongs to Typemoon

Warning! This is more of a spin off instead of a direct cross with modern day. I like saber and so I am gonna put her in the WoW world. Also Grammars gonna hurt :D You been warned.

Also, this fic take place during the first orc -human war.

Chapter 2

Saber could not believe her eyes, it was her most trusted friend and the person who was the catalyst for the destruction of her kingdom. "Lancelot.." She said softly looking at him and taking in his sight.

"Arturia, you knew a Brotherhood Knight?" Gerald asked having never recalled Arturia haven't met any like the handsome knight before him. It was strange that he called Arturia King..

"Arturia?" Lancelot said as if tasting the name on his lips before smiling. "Not Arthur?" He asked looking at the footman next to his king. The way the footman looked at him as if he was stupid only made him grin wider.

Suddenly a horn blared out and a loud cheer went up as the greenskins were driven off. Saber watched as Lancelot gave her a nod before wheeling his horse around and rejoining his battle formation.

"Arthur?" Gerald asked in confused tone. He looked at the blond girl he knew all his life and failed to see how anyone could mistake her for a boy.

"We should secure the town and find survivors, you are the highest ranking soldier left in our town, you have to coordinate the effort." Saber commanded not wanting to answer Gerald inquires. Lancelot calling her king in front of company was quite tactless.

"R-right." Gerald said and snapped a salute before going to form smaller squad to search for wounded and survivors. It wasn't until he was mid way coordinating his effort with the other soldiers that he realized he obeyed Arturia as if he would any superior.

Saber took her long sword and sheathed it, she wasn't even sure who it belonged too but it should served for now. The effort to look for the survivors now fell upon Gerald and the newly arrived troops. For now she will go back to home since she had no authority here.

"Arturia! Thank the Light you are alright!" Igraine said rushed out to her daughter. She stop short as she took in her daughter appearance. Her blond hair had tint of red in it and it looked a bit disheveled, while the armor she was wearing was dented in a multitude of places showing that she had been fighting. The thing that concerned her the most was the blood splattered all over the once greyish armor of Stormwind.

Saber looked up at her mother then look down to see what she was looking at. "Oh, do not worry mother. It was all theirs." She said reassuringly and started to unclasped the breast plate to show her mother her uninjured skin. "See?"

"Oh Arturia!" Igraine said and embraced her short daughter tightly. "It looked so hopeless out there, I was afraid I had lost you too." She whispered softly.

"Stonewind and Sunshire sent reinforcement." Saber said as she enjoyed her mother's embraced.

"So we are safe?" Igraine asked looking at her daughter.

"We are." Saber said recalling Lancelot. "We have some of the finest knights out there, they will not fail us."

With that, the mother led her daughter inside where she helped her took off her armor and gave her a cleaner set of clothes. "I will go get some water since it's safe now." Igraine said before leaving her home leaving Saber by herself.

Saber nodded and found herself alone in her home watching as the sun started to set. The battle had taken it's toll on her and a sudden wave of fatigue hit her. Without Avalon to constantly rejuvenate her she found herself not as relentless like she once could be. Closing her eyes to rest for a brief moment when she opened it she found that it was night out and that she had a blanket over. She made to move when she felt a body weight leaning on her.

It was her mother.

"Mmm Athan..." Igraine mumbled in her sleep softly as tears leaked from her eyes as she started shaking.

Saber looked at her mother and slowly embraced her who instantly subsided at her daughter touch. "I'm sorry mother." Saber said softly as she stroke her mother hair. Leaning her chin on top of her mother head she closed her eyes.

Had she been king still she would have been out there meeting with the rank soldiers to coordinate any relief effort. As it stand, she's just a civilian and so allowed herself a moment respite.

+++++ Morning ++++

Saber woke up to the smell of frying bacon and blearily blinked away her tiredness.

"Good morning Arturia." Igraine said with a smile. When she woke up with her daughter next to her, her arms embracing her she couldn't helped but be move. Just who was suppose to be the mother here?

"Good Morning." Arturia said as she got up to wash her face from the well they had in the back. When she came back in she was surprised to find her friend, Tiffany in her home. The girl was in her white acolyte robes that looked worse for wear and had a stressed look to her appearance but otherwise appeared unharmed.

"Arturia!" Tiffany said jumping up and running to hug her friend. "The whole town been talking about you!" She exclaim looking at her friend with something akin to awe.

"Why?" Saber asked she didn't do anything unusual.

"Why?!" Tiffany exclaimed. " Everyone is talking about your actions during the defense of our town!" She as she walked around to grabbed her friend on her shoulder.

"Eh?" Saber said and sweated. "Why? All I did was help defend our town. I was able bodied." She replied and saw that look her friend gave her. It was one she recognized, it was the same one she use to give Shiro when he said or did something stupid.

"Helped?" Tiffany shouted in incredibility. "According to the soldiers you single handedly took command after captain Johnathan fell in battle and rally the rest." She said in awed.

"They exaggerate." Saber said with a huff. Soldiers was telling tall tales again. "I was there at the wall to help defend and made a few suggestion of encouragement at best."

"You did that more then that lass." Gerald said from the door way. He looked to Igraine in askance for permission to enter and received a nod.

"Gerald, things are going smoothly?" Saber asked curiously.

"Yes Mi Lady." Gerald said with an exaggerated bow. "I did as you commanded." He said with a wry grin.

"You are making fun of me." Saber said in a embarrassed tone blushing.

"On the contrary, I am giving you the highest amount of respect possible." Gerald said seriously. "The Knight Commander want to speak with the person in charge of our defense, you see they were worried they would not make it to Marshal's Keep in time so they fell back near Redridge pass to start fortifying the area."

Saber recalled that the Black Morass was connected to the rocky area of Karazhan's lands, some called it Deadwind Pass due to the recently lack of growth there but the populace was reassured that the Arch mage Medivh was on the job. Whiile up north was Sunshire and Lakeshire two other bastion of Stormwind might but one that lacked natural defenses like Deadwind's Pass.

"So that was why they took so long to arrive?" Igraine said a bit angry. "They had written us off for dead?"

"Their scouts reported that the green skin forces were too large for them to make it here in time." Gerald said also stroking his beard and saw Arturia nodding her head in understanding.

"So what prompted them to come to us anyway?" Saber asked curious. It was something she have done before, throw away a town so that she could fight form a better position. She'd did what she had to do, it was either save one town and lose ten or sacrifice the one for the greater whole.

Gerald then suddenly grinned. "Well that little Missy is where you came in." He replied to a startled Arturia. "As you know Marshal keep is the most outer lying town. When our scouts went to get reinforcement they warn our neighbors , who then fortified their villages and prepared for an invasion also."

"Make sense and kind of the scout." Saber said as she shifted in her seat. "But that does not explain why I am accredited anything." She gave Gerald perplex look with her emerald eyes.

"It is because we are the most outer lying town that the hammer struck here first. However after an hour the other towns had sent scouts to see that we were still fighting the greenskin and started to evacuate their towns and headed for Redridge pass." Gerald said grinning.

"Those cowards!" Tiffany shouted angry. She had visited those towns and knew some of the people there for them to just leave while their town was under attack. She felt betrayed.

"It is not cowardice." Saber spoke up in a commanding tone silencing her friend who stared at her in surprised. "They did the right thing, evacuating the citizens was more important." She said in understanding.

"Still think that's a crappy thing to do." Tiffany grumbled under her breath but quailed under Arturia looks , was she always that intimidating?

"Their soldiers came back for us once their people was safe, how else do you think they were able to turn back a force of that side." Gerald said to a now mollified Tiffany.

"Still waiting for why I am in this discussion at all." Saber said as she drank some tea her mother served her.

Tiffany and Gerald exchanged a glance at the casual way Arturia accepted the tea and appear to dismissed her mother from the conversation. It was almost like she was a noble.

"It's because Lord knight Armin had expected to fight an invading force at Redridge pass while the Brotherhood forces were waiting at Deadwind." Gerald said and started to puff out his chest proudly. "Well, imagine his surprised when the majority of the citizenry he had written off as dead came flooding through."

"Hmm." Saber said looking contemplatively at the tea inside her cup. "He's an honorable man then." She said finally.

Gerald smiled at her deductive reasoning.

"Wait I don't get it." Tiffany said chiming in.

"His task was complete." Saber said. "He did not have to come back for us at all, if anything we granted him a boon for holding out so long. By coming in to help us he was gambling on the fact that we were still here. It's was a risky decision as he could have arrived at a town taken over by the greenskins."

"Exactly young lady." A rough booming voice said form the door way revealing a tall broad shouldered man with long brown hair falling to his shoulders in black heavy armor signaling his affiliation with the Brotherhood Knights. "And one that I was honor bound to take regardless of the consequences." He graveled out.

"Knight Commander." Gerald said standing up and at attention along with Tiffany and Igraine.

Saber stood up out of respect also but felt she needed to reply. "Still a fool hardy decision, had we been overrun you would have had to fight a retreating action at great cost." She said.

"It is so but all of the militia forces in the area volunteered to come back for your town so it's a mute point now." Armin said with an easy smile as he looked at Arturia from head to toe. "So you are the angel of the battlefield huh. They were right about your beauty." He said and then bowed to her.

"I am afraid I am not well verse in courtly etiquette." Saber replied. _' From here that is.'_ She added silently.

"No matter," Armin said easily. " I just wanted to see the Angel of the battlefield with my own eyes , pretty thing isn't she Lancelot?" He said looking behind him as another knight entered the door wary.

Tiffany instantly had hearts in her eyes as the knight gave her a winsome smile.

"A bit underdeveloped." Lancelot said with a amusement in his eyes. "But should grow up to be quite a beauty."

Saber narrowed her eyes at her former first knight who replied with a broad smile.

"My My I like her even more now!" Armin said bursting out with a boisterous laugh. "The first girl I have ever witness who did not swoon over your looks!"

"I believe Arturia is no ordinary maiden." Lancelot said a amuse smirk still gracing his face. "But Commander, a word outside if you'd please." He said walked out with his superior.

"Arturia." Igraine gushed to her daughter. "That gentlemen is interested in you and such a handsome knight at that!" She swoon.

"No fair!" Tiffany cried bitterly "Why do all the boys like you?"

"Mother, I love you but I will tell you this now." Saber said in a low deadly tone stunning everyone with her ferocity. "I would never in a thousand years, ever consider anyone like him. EVER."

Tiffany and Igraine looked at Arturia as if she was crazy. Gerald could not help but smile at the girl spirit, the guy who win her heart will be one lucky person. Then of course there was that odd thing Sir Lancelot said last night.

"You know now it kind of make sense." Igraine said suddenly. "Mrs. Baker and Lordue came here earlier to drop off our milk and some of the bacon we're having. They refused to take my coin as payment."

_'Tribute?'_ Saber thought to herself. She was interrupted from any further thought when Lancelot and Armin returned a serious expression on their face. "What is the matter?" She ordered.

Armin was about to reply when he stopped himself. He looked at the blond hair girl with something akin to puzzlement. He couldn't understand why he was about to actually explain the situation or even why he had to but his fellow knight had no such qualms.

"A massive horde of greenskin is marching a half day out from here." Lancelot responded in a professional manner looking at Arturia. "Our scouts said their number were at the least in the tens of thousands." He said darkly.

"So this was the vanguard." Saber said slowly looking at Lancelot. "We need to evacuate everyone immediately while we still have time, the two thousand or so we have here is a mere pittance against something of that size."

"It is as you said." Lancelot said then turned to look at Armin. "Orders milord?" He asked.

Armin like the rest of the others was stunned by Arturia grasp of the situation and suggestion. "Do as she says." He said numbly. He then turned around and gave the blond hair girl a good look again.

"Yes Sir Knight?" Saber asked. She did not feel like addressing anyone milord. Something in her wouldn't let her.

"If I gave you command of the local militia forces can you lead them?" Armin said. "They are not like the garrison troops that we have." He said tactfully.

"They are not as discipline as trained troops like Gerald you mean." Saber said pointedly.

Armin laughed. "Why am I not surprised anymore." He said with a bow. "I will have it order Militia Commander Arturia."

Lancelot of course would not let it go and had to go inside one more time to look at his King. "Well from the looks of it, I will be serving you again in no time." He smirked before bowing respectfully low to Arturia and left.

"Good luck lass." Gerald said as he too marched out.

Saber closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Just like that she was pulled out of her peaceful life and thrust into a position of command. In her old life, she had been prepared for it, trained for it, wanted it because it was her duty. Yet, in this strange new world, she was free to choose and fond herself once more choosen to go back on her old path. Was she ready?

"Arturia." Igraine said coming up behind her daughter. She recognized the look on her face. "What ever you do, I will support it." She said simply.

Saber glanced at her mother and wondered if she was so transparent. "Mother, when you get to Lakeshire, Will you be able to stay with aunt Cecilia?" She asked.

"Of course." Igraine said with a smile as she saw the decision on her daughter face and pulled the surprised girl into a tight hug. "Your father, would have be so proud of you." She said as she pushed Arturia arms outstretched and smiled.

"I miss father too." Saber said softly looking down cast but her mother had pretty much said she would be okay. "If you need coin, write me. " She ordered.

"Yes my little Arturia." Igraine said as she watched her daughter turned and left with her friend in tow. Something told that that this might be the last time she'd see her daughter for a while. Going inside she started to pack whatever she could carry.

+++Outside +++

Saber with her friend by her side approached the militia camp that was on the outskirts of the main force encampment. True to their style they were disorganized and scattered loosely. This just would not be acceptable for any forces under her command.

"You there!" Saber said pointing at the bugler next to the Stormwind battle standard. "Give the assembly alarm."

The bugler a young boy of fourteen was surprised surprised but obeyed due to the tone in her voice .

A few minutes later eight hundred militia men gathered not knowing who called them.

Saber looked at the men and nodded. They weren't bad just undisciplined, she could work with that. "Attention!" She shouted bringing their attention to her. "My name is Arturia of Marshal's Keep, I was task with being in charge of the Militia by Sir Armin." She said and watched as they broke out in murmur.

" A young girl like her?"

"Is that girl serious?"

"What can she do, this must be a joke right?"

"Quiet!" Saber barked and watched as everyone shut up at her command. "Right now as we speak, there is a horde of greenskin bearing down on us, OUR TASK is to be the shield for the civilians fleeing Marshal's Keep." She said looking around. " For the duration of this task, you are under MY command. FAILURE in this task is NOT an option."

"Arturia!" Tiffany hissed quietly as she felt a lot of the eyes of the militia on her and her friend. "What are you doing?" She said while still smiling. Her friend were antagonizing these men!

"However!" Saber continued and ignored her friend. " Anyone who is dissatisfied of my command, may come forward right now and challenge me for it. If they best me in combat I WILL relinquish my command, IF they lose, I expect TOTAL obedience. Now, is there any dissenters?" She asked looking at everyone.

There was a loud murmur as the militia men talked to one another and slowly about one hundred men step forward.

"Arturia!" Tiffany said in alarm.

"So you are all who's dissatisfied correct?" Saber said ignoring her friend. "ANYONE ELSE?" She shouted and looked to the rest of the forces. After no one step forward she gave a brief nod.

"Ar-tu-ri-a!" Tiffany enunciate as she tugged on her friend sleeve.

Saber ignored her friend again and turned to face her dissent. " Unfortunately, Time is short so we will do this quickly, so you ten." She said pointing to the first batch of ten people . "Take me down if you can."

The men in question looked at each other then at the girl as if she was crazy before nodding to each other and charged the small blond.

+++ Main encampment++++

Lancelot was busy untying horses as they broke camp when the footman that was with Arturia earlier approached him. "Yes, can I help you?" He asked facing the man.

"You know lad, I rack my brain but I can't ever recall seeing someone like you talking to our dear Arturia." Gerald said looking at the handsome knight. "And believe me, I think I'd remember someone like you."

"Ah, is that your concern." Lancelot said amused. "Believe me, my intention toward her is completely pure and chaste." He assured the man.

"How do you know her?" Gerald asked serious. He did not believe for a second this man had no intention toward Arturia.

"Let me ask you this before I answer you." Lancelot said as he got onto his horse. " What was Arturia like as a child?"

Gerald was taken aback by the question but could see no harm in it. "She was a sweet and lovely girl. Very helpful thought and very serious but easily flustered by her friends." He recalled fondly. That girl was like a shining ray of light to whoever she talked to.

"So she laughed and smile?" Lancelot asked softly.

For such a innocuous question, Gerald felt that it was important to this Lancelot. "Aye, she had plenty of playmates, still do. " He said then added. "Plenty of suitor too before this bad business happened."

Lancelot closed his eyes and looked to the sky expression. "Is that so.." He said softly to this Gerald surprised, smiled widely. "Thank you Sir."

"Wait, what are your intention toward Arturia, why did you want to know?" Gerald demanded as he did not understand what was going on at all.

"The reason are my own." Lancelot said as he wheeled his horse to joined the other cavalry unit. "However, rest assure, I want to protect her just as much as you." He said as he rode away.

Gerald was left standing there alone with his thoughts.

++++Militia's encampment ++++

The last man feel down on his back and was about to get up when a shield slammed into his head knocking him out cold.

Saber breathed a bit harder then usual but finished off the last of her challenger to a stunned crowd. Composing herself she glanced at the men who were slowly picking themselves up and the other militia men. "Per our agreement, I will now have your completely obedience." She said to the quiet crowd.

No longer where they whispering or murmuring. They were looking at the small blond with complete respect and opened awed.

Saber nodded and turned to her friend who had called upon the holy light to healed her fatigue. "Thank you Tiffany." She said and gave her friend a small smile before turning back to her troops.

"Now here is what we are going to do." Saber started and proceeded to organized her forces in a manner that best benefit them.

***** Black Morass *****

Gul'dan the Orcish Horde chief warlock was alone , as per his instruction he was to wait for his ally to show up. Soon enough a black raven flew close by and took the shape of a small pink skin being. He recalled that he was told this was a human. "Master." Gul'dan said bowing low.

"You have failed me, they are ready for you!" The smaller humans told the bigger Orc.

"How is that possible? We had sent a sizable force ahead to crush any villages so they can't warn these people you were concern about." Gul'dan said and quickly bowed his head as he saw the murderous look in the smaller being eye. Despite him being bigger the raw power radiating off this Medivh was staggering.

"It does not matter! You will make with all the speed you can NOW and break through from here!" Medivh said showing a map of the land. "At Red Ridge and Sunshire borders."

"Wouldn't it be faster directly through here?" Gul'dan said pointing at Deadwind pass.

"No, that part is now heavily defended due to YOUR failure to crush the local citizenry." Medivh said as Lothar had started to fortified the choke hold entrance, at least through Redridge or Sunshire it would be more open and even then the main army from Stormwind were still days away. "If you were to make haste now, you can overwhelm this weak spot before they reinforced it."

"Bah." Gul'dan said confidently. "We are the HORDE, even the mighty Draenei fell to us and they were a lot stronger then the pink skin you are wearing." He reassured his master.

"Do not underestimate them or it will be your undoing." Medivh said darkly. "Now make haste!" He ordered before turning back into a raven and flew away.

Gul'dan barred his teeth in defiance briefly before going back to the main Horde force. One day he promised himself to steal Medivh power and then they will see who'd bow to whom.

"Warchief." Gul'dan said as he approached Blackhand a massive green orc sitting on a throne of skull, in a submissive manner. "The force you have sent to crush the pathetic native had been slaughtered." He said to the surprise of Blackhand and his second in command Doomhammer also another massive orc but slightly smaller then Blackhand.

"Bah, last time I'll send some Bleeding Hollows to do a Blackrock's job." Blackhand spat in disgust.

"Warchief, I have divine that the best way to caught those who escape our wrath is through the north road." Gul'dan said easily and looked at Blackhand.

"The Western Road is shorter." Doomhammer said pointing at the map with his massive black hammer.

"I believe it is the Warchief decision or have you become the Warchief while I was away?" Gul'dan said snidely and watch Doomhammer grew enrage.

"Enough!" Blackhand said holding up a hand to prevent any more bickering. "We take the north road."

"Might I humbly suggest we make haste to catch the rabble that dared defy the Horde might?" Gul'dan said still not looking at Blackhand.

"Hmm, you are right, tell the Horde to double march, we shall make a game of it." Blackhand said with a grin.

Doomhammer frown but did not voice his opinion. "As you command Warchief."

TBC...

AN: So the mood hit me so here is another. For those that is not familiar with WC 1.

Sunshire= Duskwood/Darkshire (WoW)

Stonewind located in Redridge across from Lakeshire (WoW)

There are others like Grand Hamlet and Moonbrook. Might see the others before it's over. I am still not worry about Shiro much so not even focus on it. I gotta good on Saber here and now first. :D

Oh and if some people are wondering why there no tension or the whole Guinevere thing haven't been address yet, it will be eventually when the danger have passed. As for Gawain, yep he hate Lancelot but he also feel guilty for turning away Lancelot at Camlann according to Fate/Extra and just want another chance. He'd still hate Lancelot though so we will see how that works out. :D

As always C+C appreciated , Reviews welcomed.


End file.
